paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Everytime We Touch (KrapfenXLibby)
this is the version of Everytime We Touch, adapted for Krapfen and Libby by Puppylove5 and Aurychase :3 It was a snowy winter day in Adventure Bay and Krapfen and Libby were up in the mountains playing around. Libby was bouncing around in the snow laughing all the time. "Isn't it a wonderfull day!" she says to Krapfen giggling as she caught a snowflake on her tongue. "right!!" Krapfen answered, trying to imitate her, but all the snowflakes fell on his nose or in his eyes.. "i'm not just worn for hunting snowflakes" he said seeing Libby laughing "If I continue like this I will just become a snowflake!" He continued trying to not sound too self-conscious~" Libby giggled "you silly pup! there are plenty of other things your good at~!". Kapfen began to blush while he started breath increasingly uncontrolled "really? I’m not as good as you think, you instead, you're spectacular!" realizing what he had just said he tapped his temple with his paws and dipped his head in the snow Libby smiled "your to sweet! and heheh thank you silly~ but your the sweetest!" she said with a tiny pinkisch blush on her cheeks. "Oh and I have seen you on missions and your amazing! uhhhh I mean I've heard you were!! It's not like I've been watching you....." she chuckled nervously. Krapfen "really~!!!???" he told under the snow so Libby wouldnt see him blush. "YES! I mean heheh yeah~" she says with a weird feeling in her stomach. "Hey look at that!" Libby headed to a very big frozen lake. Krapfen stuck his head out of the snow "wow! Its fantastic!" running in front of Libby to go to the lake "we have never been here! Everything is quiet! ~ehe us apart~!" ... Krapfen, looked behind him, he was delighted to secure the sweet muzzle of Libby and her fur full of grains of snow that shone. By doing that he slipped on to ice, ending up on the opposite side of the lake and slamming his face heavily in the frozen snow "Krapfen!!! you okay?! Libby yells in a state of shock. "please say something!" "i'm fine i think, just i feel some pain on my muzzle, it's alright!" Krapfen said looking Libby with a smile Libby rushed over to him holding his head with her paws tears in her eyes. "I..I was so scared I tought I was gonna loose you!" she says wiping a tear away. She took a better look still holding his head "heh... your muzzle looks fine~ actually... amazing.." she says looking into his bright eyes. Krapfen turned completely red. He could not stop looking at her shining eyes. He wanted to say something but just opened his mouth could only stammer with little embarrassed chuckles. "ehehe i j-just slipped, I'm fine! I-I can manage ..o-oh not that i don't appreciate the fact that y-you were w-worried… oh you were worried~? .. in s-short, I ... I ..I ...I ..." Libby smiled still holding his head. "Just be queit..." she says as she kissed him. Krapfen blushed a lot and started to breath very fast "L-Libby?" "I'm so so sorry!!! I didn't mean to....." "oh no! i really appreciated it! j-just i didn't... or.. just i-i ... you .... i don't know ... because I-I Lov...... " Krapfen started to become very very worried. He was afraid for all he was saying Libby looked at her paws sighing softly whispering "I undertsand if you don't feel the same way... we can just stay friends if you would like.." she said walking away Krapfen ran after her and then he stopped Libby looking at her with a serious look but at the same time with passion "~you don't know how much i love you and i don't know really how tell to you in the good way.. or maybe.. i could try in this way..~! " Krapfen was holding her paws: “I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me. '' I still feel your touch in my dreams." Libby looked up with tears in her eyes.'' Krapfen keeping out her tears: "Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why. '' ''Without you it's hard to survive." Libby smiled taking a deep breath: “Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling And everytime we kiss '' ''I swear I can fly...." Krapfen took her on the ice and took her paw on his heart: "Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last" Libby giggled like mad: "need you by my side... '' ''Cause everytime we touch, '' ''I feel this static. And everytime we kiss, '' ''I reach for the sky. '' ''Can't you hear my heart beat so. I can't let you go. '' ''want you in my life" Krapfen grabbed her front paws and started to ice-skate with her. both began to feel the ice quickly slipping under their paws, but they didnt feel cold. Their love them warmed up, it was as like they had come around a snowstorm that made all one silence, apart from their voices that enveloped Krapfen, with the tears in his eyes, and Libby began to sing together. both drifted from dancing and singing: "Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky. '' ''They wipe away tears that I cry...." They started to go more fast and feeling more and more gregarious, accompanied by music, from snowflakes, wind and their love: "The good and the bad times, '' ''we've been through them all. '' ''You make me rise '' ''When I Faaaaaall !!" they returned back to shore still holding paws looking in each other eyes, for then close their eyes and so both restarted to sing for then reopen the eyes: "Cause everytime we touch, '' ''I get this feeling '' And everytime we kiss, '' I swear I can fly Can't you feel my heart beat slow. '' ''I can't let you go. '' ''I want you in my life..." Libby hugged Krapfen tears falling down. "I..I can't believe..." Krapfen with a sweet smile covered her mouth with his paw and then continued: "Cause everytime we touch, '' ''I get this feeling. '' ''And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly. '' ''Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. '' ''Need you by my side...." Libby hugged some more into him and they continued the song: "Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static. '' ''And everytime we kiss, '' ''I reach for the sky. Can't you feel my heart beat so. I can't let you go. '' ''I want you in my liiiiife!!!!!!!" "Cause everytime we touch..... ...I get this feeling... '' ''...And everytime we kiss ... … I swear I can fly.... '' ''....Can't you feel my heart beat fast… …I want this to last.... '' ''..Need you by my side..." Both was more close to the shore, with the sunset behind them that was shining the ice. Once they arrived on the shore Krapfen was going to kiss her, but he stumbled and ended paws in the air "ooohhhh COME ON!!! Krapfen was blushed angry because the moment he waited for so long was screwed up trough his fault Libby laughed knowing she was always the one who tripped or something. She helped Krapfen up "Just try it again~" she says kneeling down. Krapfen sat up and gently hugging her, then he brought is face to hers, finishing to kiss her. "I love you Krapfen" Krapfen nuzzled her "I love you too!" THE END Category:Love Songs Category:Songs Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Songs Category:Song Article Category:Songs by Aurychase Category:Songs by Puppylove5 Category:Collaboration Category:Collab Aurychase/Puppylove5